


The Cheesecake Incident

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: Cleaning Out the Que [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Dean Winchester, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Deanna just wants to know who ate her damn cheesecake.  That's all.  No one has to get hurt.





	The Cheesecake Incident

Castiel was in his office when he heard the shriek from the kitchen. His brows knit into confusion and shrugged it off. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d heard such a sound from that particular room. His husband and wife knew he needed to focus on his next book or he’d be in deep water with his editor. Again. Besides, Benjamin was home and hovering much like he always did where Deanna was concerned. 

There was a click and then a soft hum that drew his eyes off the computer screen to the intercom attached to his desk.

“Hey uh...Cas? We have...we have a situation,” Benny’s soft drawl came through the speaker. Castiel sighed, his fingers digging into the crook of his nose under his glasses.

“I have-”

“Babe...please?”

Castiel sighed heavily and got up from his chair to quickly make it across their house. His office was on the far side, always needed peace and quiet to get any work done. Benny’s and Deanna’s own personal spaces were closer to their bedroom. Benny was a contractor and architect with his own firm finally under his belt. One that he had slaved and broken down over a hundred stereotypes to get to. He and Deanna had been with him through every curse, broken bone and break down for. Benny had nearly given up but neither of them allowed it. Benny had his own dreams and wants, it was their job to do anything they could to make sure it happened. And by God it did. He was now working on reconstructing the main library in their city. Castiel had just recently seen the drawings and drooled over it. It was absolutely gorgeous.

Deanna used to run a baking and cooking blog that turned into an extremely successful youtube channel where she even had to branch off into two different channels. One focused on their polyamorous relationship and one on her career. Now she had over a dozen cookbooks on the shelves, ran classes in town and was even working on a memoir of sorts on how to attain a safe and healthy poly relationship. One that he personally had a hand in and couldn’t be more excited that Deanna was getting over her insecurities about her own writing. The food network was now even calling, offering Deanna a chance to have not only her own show, but based at home in her beautiful kitchen that had been featured in the Home and Gardens magazine.

To say the three of them were mildly successful would be a gross understatement. He himself had over an entire series that took up two bookshelves and a possible movie deal in the works. Castiel refused most of them though. He’d seen the botched versions of so many of his favorite books to make him very selective. Only when a script and the promise of James Cameron himself would be the director made him nearly bust a nut right on the spot. 

With everything going on and all of their careers finally hitting that sweet spot, something even more wonderful happened.

Deanna got pregnant. It didn’t matter to them who the actual biological father was but Castiel had his money on Benny. Still though, the baby was _theirs_. Which spurred an entire new subject for Deanna to cover on her channel. She was about seven months now and long gotten over how much she had to waddle, completely giving in to the maternity clothes and the complete adoration between himself and Benny. They catered to every demand and need she had, Benny even going so far into replacing the entire bathroom to accommodate a giant jacuzzi tub. Jets and massagers included.

Their baby was going to be spoiled rotten but Castiel was firm in making sure they’d also be humble. The three of them did not have the best start in life. Castiel being an orphan, Benny abandoned and having to live on the streets since he was fourteen and Deanna…

Castiel winced, needing to stop for a moment on his journey to their kitchen. He hated thinking of the things Deanna had to go through before they all met their senior year in highschool. Castiel and Benny had been fortunate to land in the same foster home while Deanna’s aunts Jody and Donna tracked her down and took her in. They cared and showed her true love, healing the surface wounds Deanna had suffered while Castiel and Benny healed the deeper, lingering ones. They’d worked together to get over their pasts but there were times, few and far between when it would make them pause. 

Castiel took in a deep breath and shook his head, focusing on the now and the neediness in Benny’s voice. Legally, they weren’t married. Deanna hadn’t wanted to choose between them to make it in fact legal in the eyes of the law but the three of them had a ceremony and to those who it mattered to, they were in fact, _married_. The friends they had made and coveted never once batted an eyelash to their relationship and even were ecstatic when at twenty one, they announced their intentions. 

That was almost ten years ago. Ten wonderful and sometimes heartbreaking years later and they were still stronger than ever. Which was what prompted Deanna to have the idea on writing about their experiences. Polyamory wasn’t debauchery or all about sex, though those nights were truly amazing. Castiel hoped that with Deanna’s book, it would inspire more and create a more positive outlook. 

The negative thoughts were now gone, in place a warm smile as he finally got into the kitchen. The smile waned a bit when he saw how pale Benny was and just how furious Deanna appeared.

“Uh...what happened?” Castiel asked looking between them.

Deanna took a deep breath, forcing her voice to be as calm and even as she could get it. The empty yellow box in front of her sending a small pang to her chest. 

“Just answer honestly and nobody has to get hurt,” she said, pointing to the counter. “Did you eat the last of my red velvet cheesecake?”

Castiel made a face, “What? Dee, I don’t even like cheesecake, why would I eat it?” he asked. He glanced up at Benny and frowned even deeper at the wince. 

“Benny, did you eat it?” Castiel asked crossing his arms. The bear of a man had a horrible sweet tooth and this would not be the first time he stupidly ate one of Deanna’s treats. Castiel thought the man had learned his lesson the first time. Deanna had literally kicked him out of the house and Benny had to sleep at their friend Victor’s. And that was when Deanna had only been three months pregnant.

“No! Of course not!” Benny exclaimed, his head shaking vigorously when those steely green eyes landed on him again, “Sweetheart, I would gain absolutely nothin from lyin to you, I did not eat it. I will gladly go buy you another one right now,” he said quickly.

“You can’t just _buy_ another one Benny!!” Deanna answered, her voice coming out louder and more harshly than she’d intended. “That’s-that was…” she started, her emotions getting the best of her as the tears started to spill. She hated feeling this way, like she was being a damn princess or drama queen over a stupid piece of cheesecake but it had been her mother’s recipe and it took hours, sometimes days to perfect depending on how much butter she had on hand for the shortbread crust.

“Never mind, I’m-I’ll just go to bed, sleep it off.” 

Benny cursed under his breath, “Shit, baby I’m sorry. I didn’t realize...I wasn’t the one who ate it though,” he said softly.

Castiel frowned at Benny. The man wasn’t a liar, couldn’t even if he tried. If he didn’t eat it and Castiel hadn’t...then who? He shook his head and stepped up to Deanna, “Do you want to be alone?” he asked, holding out his hand in invitation.

“Yeah, I’m just going to lay down for a while.” She shook her head instead of taking his hand and guilt filled her belly. She wasn’t trying to punish them but it felt that way anyway. 

Deanna knew her boys better than anyone and they wouldn’t lie to her or hurt her intentionally but she plainly remembered saving that last chunk for the next day because she knew it was going to be hell on her emotions before the big Skype meeting with YouTube. She had been overly anxious since the moment they scheduled the damn thing, and even if it was good news she expected she was going to need the comforting taste of her favorite dessert. Her _true_ favorite, though all her favorite pies were top notch, nothing could beat Mary Winchester’s Red Velvet Cheesecake. 

Castiel nodded, his hand dropping to his side, “If you need us, just call okay?” he said. Deanna merely nodded then left the room. He turned his glare to Benny who threw his hands up in a flustered movement.

“Do not even look at me like that Castiel, I did not eat the damn thing!” Benny seethed. He had made one mistake and even though it had been epic, he’d fucking learned to not eat his pregnant wife’s deserts. 

“Then who did Benjamin? You both know I hate cheesecake, especially red velvet,” he said making another face. Deanna had tried to convert him but with each new flavor, Castiel stayed pretty firm of his distaste for it.

“How the fuck should I know? You know, I bet it was that little shit head Gabriel. Samantha, for whatever reason, is head over heels for that bastard-”

“Ben....Gabriel is in New York for the week remember? Deanna made that yesterday,” Castiel pointed out, arms crossing over his chest. Benny floundered for a moment and Castiel just shook his head before heading back to his office.

Benny stayed there in the kitchen for a really long time. His brain going about a mile a minute trying to figure out what the hell had happened. Did he actually eat it and not remember? It wouldn’t be the first time he did some sleep walking. Would be the first to ever eat something while doing so though. 

He was about to finally leave when he noticed Deanna’s work camera. It was on the tripod and the side view open as if she’d been recording and forgot to power it off. Frowning a bit he hurried over to get the battery out to charge. It would only piss Deanna off more if her favorite camera was left out for very long. The camera bag was on the floor to which he grabbed at to put the equipment away. Something made him pause though. He swapped out the batteries and rewound the tape a bit, watching his wife speed walk through the side viewer. He stopped when he noticed the familiar cheesecake in question being worked on and then the camera going dark for a moment. Must have been put on a motion sensor or something because when it clicked back on it was night time. 

“Oh...what the fuck,” he cursed when he not only saw someone in the kitchen chowing down on the cheesecake but it was in fact, Deanna doing it. Half asleep if her slurred movements were anything to go by. He wanted to show it to Castiel first but he didn’t want to irritate Deanna any more than she already was. He hoped this would maybe make her laugh, if not now maybe later...years later probably. 

After getting the camera bundled up in his arms he made his way to their bedroom and gently knocked before slipping inside, “I know you wanted to be alone cher but there’s something I gotta show you,” he said softly.

Deanna sighed, “What is it, Ben?”

Benny swallowed thickly and closed the door. Deanna was curled on her side and Benny knelt down on the floor in front of her. He so badly wanted to kiss the sad expression off her face but he refrained. 

“Just...just watch okay?” he said and pressed play. It was a few seconds before the lights illuminated the screen and showed a stumbling Deanna making her way to the fridge. Her lips were moving, as if she were muttering something but the camera didn’t pick up her voice. They watched as Deanna grabbed the cheesecake, stared at it for a good minute before attacking it with a fork with sluggish movements.

Deanna squawked, an inhuman almost bird-like noise escaped from her mouth as she gaped at the video feed. There she was, in all of her naked pregnant glory shoving the last piece of cheesecake into her mouth with very little precision or care. She missed a couple times and barely chewed but it was very easy to see exactly what had happened. 

She gulped. 

She’d accused Benny of stealing it, didn’t believe him when he told her he hadn’t, and she knew it must have been wearing on him. He was timid and careful around her after she’d gone off on him, rightfully so, but Deanna had been...well it wasn’t her finest moment. 

“I-I’m, I’m sorry I don’t- I didn’t know, didn’t remember-” 

“It’s okay darlin. It’s not your fault,” he said softly, a little smile stretching his lips. If he was a lesser man, he’d dig in and make her more guilty, including Castiel but he could never do that. Deanna had preggo brain and it this just made it more obvious. Cautiously he reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, continuing when she didn’t stop him.

“It is though...I mean no it’s not my fault that I sleep ate the damn cheesecake, that’s all the demon spawn you to cooked up inside me but..the rest, that was-” Deanna swallowed. She hated herself in that moment, more than just the pregnancy hormones and the soreness and achy feet and the anxiety over the meeting and everything else. “I’m sorry Benny. You deserve to be treated better.” 

Benny sighed, moving to sit up on the bed instead of kneeling. He closed up the camera and set it on the nightstand before he rubbed at Deanna’s swollen belly, “I’m not mad. I mean, yeah it sucked that both you and Cas didn’t believe me but it’s not like I give you two much reason to,” he chuckled, “With the way I put away sweets, it’d make sense for you guys to look at me first.”

“No, no no...you-, Okay, sure you have a massive sweet tooth and the appetite of a bear,” she said, a soft grin pulling at her lips for a split second until she remembered the way she’d screeched and stared at him in disbelief. As if he’d lie to her, as if he’d _ever_ lied to her. “But when you said you didn’t eat it, that should have been enough, Benny. That should have been _enough_. You are the most honest, most considerate human being I have ever known and I-I know that, and I just let it get to me, I let my damn suspicious mind overtake what I knew to be true and I was a real bitch to you...I’m sorry.” 

Benny swallowed hard, “I believe ya sweetheart, don’t stress about this too much okay?” he said cupping her face and then leaned down to press their lips together gently, “I’ll help ya make another one if you want,” he said nuzzling their noses together.

“No, I-no, I don’t want it anymore,” she said, shaking her head. 

“Just hold me,” she said, feeling momentarily guilty again for asking for it but she knew Benny and the best medicine for that man was for her to let him fawn over her, care about her, show her just how much he loved her. 

Honestly, Deanna didn’t really deserve him. Castiel either, but in a different way. Cas was kind of a dick sometimes, not that he didn’t try, he just wasn’t a social creature by nature so in the earlier days Deanna had struggled to find his softer side. It had taken them a while to find a good, a natural feeling balance but it worked for them and Benny was always more than happy to cuddle her so she never felt lonely or neglected. The gorgeous man with his bear like arms wrapped around her was always the first to sacrifice, to give and encourage and support, to hold them all up even when he felt like drowning. It had taken years for her to even remotely understand and she’d never really made peace with the fact that he settled for her, for them but she couldn’t quite bring herself to say anything about it again because it seemed to hurt him so much when she did. 

So she would just close her eyes and thank any deities that might be listening, because Benny Lafitte was much too wonderful for a wreck of a human being like her but he stuck with her anyway and for that she would always be grateful. 

* * *

  


Castiel didn’t cook. What he did know was insanely limited and now he regretted not taking up either of his partners’ insistence to learn how to. Both of them were asleep, Benny’s bulky arms around Deanna, protecting her even while they slept. He’d been a little confused and for a brief second hurt. Then he spotted the camera, watched the tape and shook his head. Deanna was utterly ridiculous sometimes but he still loved her so much.

He wanted to surprise them both with a simple dinner. The focus on his newest book had gone incredibly wayward after the whole Cheesecake Dilemma and needed something to do. One of Deanna’s cookbooks, the one for beginners was opened up to a Chicken Parmesan recipe. He’d been doing well so far but cursed under his breath when he realized he was missing one of the key ingredients. 

Cheese.

How the hell were they out of every cheese Castiel knew Deanna kept in stock in their fridge? He quickly made a call to his assistant and promised to give the poor kid an extra twenty to pick him up a few things from the store.

Benny stirred awake at the sound of the doorbell, his brows furrowing a bit. The last he knew they weren’t expecting anyone but with Castiel, he never knew. The guy did things so at last minute sometimes he even forgot. He was ready to snuggle back up with Deanna when he smelled it. Food was wafting through the house and that set Benny to alarm. Castiel never cooked. Ever. 

He quickly got out of the bed and winced when Deanna woke up from his sudden movements, “Shhh, it’s okay baby go back to sleep,” he said.

“Hmm?” she hummed, briefly reaching out for him to pull him back but then her eyes dropped lower again and she felt warm and safe in her blankets, so she drifted back away.

Benny brushed her hair back and dropped a kiss to her temple. The front door opened and closed, the sound of muffled talking reaching his ears as he closed their bedroom door. He didn’t exactly know what to expect when he entered the kitchen but seeing the giant mess and Castiel’s assistant Kevin didn’t even make the top five.

“Uh...babe?” Benny called out with a laugh. Castiel spun on his heel, those blue eyes opening up in surprise.

“Oh...um...we ran out of cheese,” Castiel said holding up the huge bag. Benny snorted as he stepped closer. The food actually smelled good and he nodded his head.

“I thought the oven scared you?” he teased. Castiel huffed at him.

“I said that one time as a joke Benjamin,” he said defensively. Benny just chuckled, leaning in to give his husband a warm kiss.

“Do you want help cher or do you wanna keep doin this on your own?” he asked. Castiel sighed, his eyes looking around at the huge mess that both of them knew Deanna was going to murder him for.

“I’ll...I’ll do this on my own. I’m sorry by the way, for doubting you about the stupid cheesecake thing. I watched the video,” he said almost timidly. Benny gave him a smile as his arms wrapped around him.

“Shush, it’s fine. You look almost finished here, let me get our queen from bed,” he said with a chuckle. Castiel nodded, his head turning to press his chapped lips against Benny’s temple. He left his husband and a wide eyed Kevin in the kitchen as he made his way back to the bedroom. Deanna was in the same exact position and he hated waking her but she must be starving by now.

“Wake up sweetheart,” he said softly.

“Mmm…Ben,” Deanna moaned, Benny’s voice warm and soft against her neck. She wanted more and she reached out for it, her body pushed against him searching for the familiar outline of his cock pressing against her. 

Benny kissed up her shoulder as he shuffled closer, “Well now, I knew you were hungry just didn't know which one,” he teased as her hips pushed against him, “Just thought you’d like to know, Castiel’s making dinner,” he said.

Deanna blinked her eyes open quickly, “Cas is...he’s making dinner for us,” she said, because she knew what a huge deal that was. But then the thought of her very, _very_ untrained husband cooking in her kitchen hit her and she winced. “And..and it’s too late to stop him?” she asked quietly. 

“Seems so, dinner’s almost finished. Actually smells decent,” he chuckled as he kissed her neck, “The only casualty being there’s shit everywhere.” 

“Damn you’re lucky I love you and I still owe you from earlier, cause it looks like I’m doing cleanup tonight,” she groaned, not wanting to make Cas clean up after he already cooked...though also, he wouldn’t clean it the way either her or Benny would. They were very particular about the kitchen. Well, _Deanna_ was, but Benny followed her lead easily enough. 

“How long do we have?” she asked, debating letting him roll her over before they went downstairs. 

“Enough if you want me to make you feel good,” he said with a hum. His hand slipped around her belly to sink down into her pajama pants, “And you are not cleaning up after him. Not all of it anyway,” he said and grinned when she moaned. She was already so warm and eager, though not as much as he’d like her to be.

“We’ll see,” she said, not wanting to argue with him about cleanup duty, at least not when there was something much more fun on the table. “Ungh-fuuck, that’s it, right there Ben...just-ungh, just a little more… then I want you inside me. Need you to fill me up all over again.” 

“I will sweetheart,” he said and pushed two fingers into her, grinning as she damn near gushed on him, “There we go. You want Castiel here too?” he asked as he hooked his fingers, rubbing against that spot that made her see stars.

“Mmm just need to be full, please Ben…” Deanna begged, rolling her hips back needing more than just his thick fingers to be pushing inside her. She wanted him, his thickness, his scent, his _everything_ , she needed to feel that connection that felt so much more physical when he was spilling inside her. 

Benny quickly got his own pants down to his knees before yanking hers off completely. He gently pulled one of her legs up and back, draping it over his as he started to push into her, “Take what you need sweetheart,” he grunted as she squeezed tightly around him.

Deanna pushed herself up on her elbows and rocked back against him quickly. She ached for Benny to be buried inside her but it took a few times of guiding herself back on him to actually take him in completely. He was so big, in thickness and length Benny was by far the biggest man she’d ever had the pleasure of taking to bed. Deanna had never considered herself a size queen until she realized just how easily he filled in all the empty spaces. 

“Ungh-Benny, fuck...that’s it, that’s it bear...c’mon, harder now,” she said, grunting a bit as she tried to fuck herself on his cock instead of letting those damn strong hips take control. Benny liked when she set the pace, the control because he was terrified of hurting her but once he was balls deep, she just needed him to let loose. 

Benny groaned in her ear and picked up the pace, his fingers digging into her thigh as he pistoned his hips forward, “Feels so good baby,” he panted sucking a mark on the back of her neck.

“More, more...Ben...fuck-c’mon and fuck me already,” Deanna said, she was never able to convince him to really give it to her, not the same way Cas could at least. Not to mention he was extra cautious since they’d found out she was pregnant too. She felt him push with a bit more force but not enough, not quickly enough, not deep enough, not the way he would if Cas was there, whispering whatever it was he said to the man as he really began to pound into her. 

“C’mon Benny, I’m not a goddamn porcelain doll...I swear to God if you don’t just fuck me like you mean it I’m going to scream loud enough for Cas to get his ass up here and do it for you.” 

Benny couldn’t help it, he snorted out a laugh, his hips stilling as he couldn’t control it, “Oh fuck,” he snickered, his head falling against Deanna’s shoulder as the door opened.

Castiel quirked up a brow at the two of them on the bed. Deanna looked annoyed and strung out as Benny continued to cackle on the bed, “I was going to tell you two dinner was ready and heard my name,” he said crossing his arms.

Deanna was _not_ amused. 

“Cas can you please do whatever hoodoo magic you do and make this asshole _actually_ fuck me? The baby’s hungry, I am too by the way, but I _need_ this first,” she begged, turning her big green eyes onto her other husband who was still standing by the door. 

Castiel came over to the bed and tilted his head to the side, “Well...I know my cock is slightly smaller, would you rather me fuck you sweetheart?” he asked noticing how Benny’s erection had slightly gone down a bit. The dumbass was still chuckling and Castiel couldn’t help grinning at him.

Deanna sighed, frustrated and unsatisfied. “I honestly don’t care who does it, I just want to _actually_ be fucked. At this rate I’m tempted to crawl over to the edge of the bed and get a goddamn toy.” 

Castiel snorted, his hands quickly undoing his pants to get them kicked off. A few strokes to his cock got him ready and he waited for Benny to pull out, “If only we could switch dicks, cause I’m the only one who can be rough with you,” he said and did just that. He yanked at Deanna’s hips until she was on her hands and knees while Castiel stood at the edge of the bed. She barely got a word out before he was shoving himself into her with one thrust.

“Ungh-” Deanna said, in a muffled grunted way. She couldn’t actually speak because Castiel was doing just as she asked and before she could manage even a thank you he’d already began sliding out and back into her with a brutal force.

She was able to get out a few grunted words between the pleasured moans as he slammed into her but nor many. Her eyes rolled back in her head quickly as Castiel really found his rhythm and began to piston his hips like a damn hammer. 

Castiel dug his fingers into her hips, knowing full well they’d be bruised up. He also knew Deanna would touch at them in the morning with that beautifully fond grin of hers. It just made him grip her tighter, really pulling her back against him now. Castiel licked his lips and grunted, “Benny...get her hair off her face. Don’t be fucking gentle,” he ordered.

Benny blinked up at his husband and shook his head, knowing if he didn’t do as asked he’d regret it later. He threaded his fingers through Deanna’s hair and yanked on it, biting his lip as she cried out. Her eyes were moving around wildly and he maneuvered around until he was under her, “Go ahead sweetheart,” he said, dragging the tip of his cock along her lips.

Deanna’s mouth watered when Benny moved close enough for her to taste but the harsh grip of his hand coiled in her hair was enough to have her drooling over his cock. She opened wide and grunted at him until he pushed it in and she sucked him down as best she could without full movement of her head and neck. Deanna could taste herself on him and it nearly made her explode on Castiel’s cock. She could feel herself dripping from his rough pace but she wasn’t _quite_ there yet. 

Castiel was about to demand Benny be rougher but he stopped. Benny wasn’t like that. He took orders like a champ but deep down, Castiel knew the man hated it. He was the most gentle out of the three of them and Castiel never wanted him to change. 

He groaned and slapped hard at Deanna’s ass as he angled his hips just slightly, grinning when he knew he was hitting that spot with each push.

Benny finally let her hair fall enough so that Deanna could truly get her mouth down on him, not to the base of course, not at his size, but it was enough. She stuffed her throat full of him and Castiel slammed into her from behind, his palm stinging against her ass. She muffled the sound of her moans around Benny’s cock as she tipped over the edge of orgasm. 

Castiel threw back his head with a loud groan as Deanna tightened around him. His hips jutted forward a few more times before he too came, “Ungh shit,” he hissed biting down on his bottom lip.

Benny watched the two of them and shuddered. He always enjoyed being able to see them be pushed over the edge. To finally see the rough edges to Castiel soften. 

Deanna felt Castiel spilling into her and while it wasn’t how she’d planned to have her midday orgasm, it was still very, _very_ nice. Still, she’d pulled Benny against her because she wanted to connect with him again, wanted to remember just how damn lucky she was to have him and instead of taking what he gave, she insisted on more that she knew he couldn’t really give her, not without worrying about hurting her. 

She was sloppy and warm from orgasm but she kept him in her mouth and took a couple deep breaths through her nose before pushing herself back down again, making sure that she took until the tip was being squeezed as she attempted to push it into her throat. 

“Ungh, fuck sweetheart,” Benny groaned, his hips twitching to move but he kept his body still. She was pushing herself and he wasn’t going to choke her on his cock, no matter how badly she wanted it. 

Castiel slowly pulled out and examined his handiwork. She was nice and red, his cum dribbling out that he scooped up with his thumb to push it back in. Her hips jerked at the touch and he grinned. He stayed behind her, his hands brushing over her skin to keep his connection with her as her mouth busied over Benny’s cock.

Deanna was determined, she knew she wouldn’t be able to take all of him, she’d been practicing and trying and failing for ages but she got most of him into her mouth, the tip pushed past the tight opening of her throat as she squeezed and swallowed around him. She started to hum just a little before she finally pulled off to grab some air. She spit a couple times on the head because her mouth was sopping wet after she’d held him in there so long but she didn’t hesitate to draw his thick shaft back between her lips and drop her head down as far as it would go. 

Benny was trying to hold off. His stomach was bunched up as his entire body shook with the effort to hold his orgasm at bay. Deanna had a wicked mouth on her and the fact that she was spearing her throat down on his cock was melting his brain.

“Ungh god baby, so close,” he warned, yanking on her hair just to have something else to focus on then the dangerous swirling in his stomach.

Deanna pulled off again, long enough to suck in a couple breaths and look Benny in the damn eye. They were both wrecked, her from the taste of them and Castiel’s expert job of giving her what she wanted, and Benny, she guessed, from her mouth. “Do it, c’mon bear, fill me up. Don’t hold back.” 

Benny nodded and threw his head back when Deanna’s mouth wrapped back around him. This time he did let his hips move but only a little but it was enough. The guttural groan Deanna made vibrated all the way down his cock and he came with a shout.  


Castiel smiled as he moved away to get a washcloth from the bathroom. Usually Benny was the one doing the clean up but he wanted to do it this time. When he returned Benny had Deanna hovering over him, kissing deep and sloppy as his hands caressed her large belly, “Well now, that was fun,” he grinned, gently wiping down the back of Deanna’s thighs.

“Mmm hmm,” Deanna answered, her voice a bit rough from use. She laid there for a few bats, soaking up the afterglow until her stomach rumbled. “Okay peanut okay. Now it’s time for food.” 

* * *


End file.
